


Fire-born, War-forged, Death-blessed

by haplessmedstudent



Series: Fan-Art for weialala's Sharingan Rising [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 16:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10469526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haplessmedstudent/pseuds/haplessmedstudent
Summary: "All brave men love; for he only is brave who has affections to fight for." - Nathaniel HawthorneThis is concept art for Uchiha Sasuke, based on weilala's incredible "Sharingan Rising" series.  Title of work is from the same series.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weialala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weialala/gifts).



> \- Inspired by weilala's Ragnarok!Sasuke, but Sasuke belongs to no one, actually, but himself.  
> \- Fire and snake background were stock images accessed through Google. Whoops.  
> \- I am aware that it needs a lot of improvement, and I don't want to make excuses necessarily, (my frustration stems from the fact that this was supposed to look like a beefy Dennis Oh wearing Nordic nomadic gear?) and a lot of detail like his tattoos and battle ax weren't included, but I was doing my best with pixlr.com and my TrackPad (the Wacom broke a long, long time ago)  
> \- In other news, she updated Ragnarok!!! Please go read it ASAP, if that's your sort of thing.

"Mrs. Miyake’s eyes go wide when she sees Sasuke descending the stairs looking like a Northern warrior. He has a long journey ahead, and he didn’t want to wear his usual Konohagakure uniform. Instead, he’s pulled out the clothes that he had traveled with when he returned from Amegakure all those months ago. Northerners are nomadic still, and their clothes have the easy convenience and durability needed for long, hard journeys. Instead of armor, he has leather around his forearms and stretching across his chest: not enough to stop a sword, but enough to dampen the effect of a kunai or shuriken." - From Chapter 15, "Wayward," of "In Good Company," the second installment of Sharingan Rising. 

 


End file.
